


Through The Eyes Of Others

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #chansooweek, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, ChanSoo Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: SM Entertainment officially released a statement that the dating rumors between EXO’s band members Park Chanyeol (27) and D.O (26) are true. Today, SM Entertainment stated, "We have checked with Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo (red - D.O’s given name), and we were told that the two, who have been close friends since their trainee days, recently started seeing each other in a sense more than just a friendly relationship."





	1. 1st Day - Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission to fulfill #chansooweek, check out another amazing fics, pics and basically everything Chansoo [@chansooweek.](https://mobile.twitter.com/chansooweek?s=09)
> 
> As usual Mel proof read this for me //hugs and kisses// I'll add a long note at the end of this chapter later, for now, happy reading~

**SM Entertainment officially released a statement that the dating rumors between EXO’s band members Park Chanyeol (27) and D.O (26) are true. Today, SM Entertainment stated, "We have checked with Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo (red - D.O’s given name), and we were told that the two, who have been close friends since their trainee days, recently started seeing each other in a sense more than just a friendly relationship."**

**Triple X Magazine tries to dig out more information from the couple’s fellow band members within this exclusive four page interview. After the photos of the two kissing each other intimately went viral and the shocking official statement hours prior, we’d like to shed some light and get explanation on the issue. With some struggling to contact the agency, we’ve finally succeeded in meeting the oldest member of EXO, Xiumin, at his way to the studio, for his vocal lesson.**

**Triple X** : You were on your way to your vocal lesson, would you mind sparing us (and the readers) a few minutes to tell us your thoughts about Park Chanyeol and D.O’s relationship?

 **Xiumin** : (chuckles) Sure! They're the first same-sex idol couple that have ever come out to the public eye so I guess no one is really sure how to approach that. But I want to remind everyone that it doesn't define them, in fact it’s just shows us how brave they are and that their relationship is serious, if not genuine. Wait, I assure you that this is not some kind of scheme.

 **Triple X** : Of course, we believe it isn’t at all. The fangirls - and maybe a fair amount of fanboys too - seem to be heartbroken and shocked by the news as all this time, what the public believed to be D.O and Chanyeol’s sexual orientation is proven wrong with their relationship, but you seem very calm and collected even supporting. Did you perhaps know about the nature of their relationship beforehand?

 **Xiumin** : Well, they came to me, personally - if not to Junmyeon, our leader - to talk. Kyungsoo never said Chanyeol’s name and liked to keep things vague. Chanyeol too, but I guess he’s always the easiest one to read and it’s not to hard to connect the dots. Now it’s out in the open I hope everyone will support them with a lot of love, I just wish them to be happy, really. 

**Triple X** : Wow, you're such a supportive member (claps). If you had to describe Park Chanyeol and D.O’s relationship in one word, what would it be?

 **Xiumin** : Firsts. They're not each other first love and Chanyeol has told me he had a girlfriend before - I don't know about Kyungsoo though. So, that's not the type of ‘first’ I’m talking about here, not in that sense. But they're--

_Firsts._

Minseok walks to his room, still drying his wet hair with a towel when he sees Chanyeol waiting in front of his door, leaning restlessly against the wall. He halts his steps immediately. “Hey, you can use the bathroom now.”

“Hyung!” Chanyeol quickly stands up straighter on his feet. “I want to talk to you, actually. If you have time.”

“Oh. Okay, sure.”

Minseok nods, while he is actually ‘unsure’ about the talk thing, because from his experience it’s usually something bad. But he walks inside his room and ushers Chanyeol in after him, towards his bed, smiling reassuringly. It’s late, almost past midnight, Minseok thinks it must be important if has Chanyeol waited for him this late to talk.

“Go on, I’m listening,” He assures. 

Chanyeol licks his upper lip and glances at him nervously. “It’s actually nothing important, really. I just have a.. to put it lightly, relationship problem?”

“Oh?” Minseok doesn't even know Chanyeol had a girlfriend.

“I don't.” Chanyeol rubs his neck before he adds, like he knows what's Minseok is thinking about, “Have a girlfriend I mean, I don't have one.”

Minseok rubs his temple. Damn this is gonna be a long heart-to-heart love problem discussion kind of talk then, because the relationship isn’t even _there_ yet. He wonders why Chanyeol came to him though, sure they’re close friends, but they're not that close. He would have thought Chanyeol would go to Kyungsoo for this kind of thing. Why is everyone is struggling with their love life nowadays anyway? Minseok doesn't even have the time to search for someone with how tight their schedules - both group wise and individually - are despite being in the entertainment industry for years. 

Come to think of it, Kyungsoo too came to him not days prior rattling on vaguely about his 'crush’ and asking him for input, _‘so, theoretically, what should I do hyung?’_ And Minseok has to rack his brain because despite the long story - Kyungsoo could write a book out of it - the descriptions are extremely vague and he has to answer lamely with, _‘I think.. you guys just have to talk it out, you know? Theoretically speaking of course.’_ Kyungsoo had left with determined step then and Minseok had hoped he hadn't left with more questions than when he came because of Minseok’s uselessness. 

“Hyung?” Chanyeol startles him from his state and Minseok is attacked with his pout. “It’s okay if you're tired, maybe we could talk later. Or whatever.”

“No! No, no, we can definitely talk now,” Minseok quickly answers. And after more probing and assurances that, ‘it’s really okay, Chanyeol, just tell me’ Chanyeol finally does just that, and tells him about his problem. 

“Alright, so.. there’s this ‘someone’--”

When Chanyeol finally leaves his room, it’s almost three and Minseok vaguely wonders if they should catch some sleep or maybe just let the make-up noonas scold them again for their eyes bags. Minseok has been spewing nonsense for the past few hours and he’s already forgotten most of them but Chanyeol gladly took his advice anyway. 

“I’ll be leaving then, thank you, hyung.”

“It’s alright, I’m glad I could help. Go get her, tiger! She must be very special to catch your attention, huh?” Minseok pats Chanyeol’s back. “Although I’m not sure why you would come to me, I thought you usually talk about this kind of thing with Kyungsoo, I’m honored nonetheless.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence right after he says that and Minseok watches how Chanyeol’s eyes go wide for a millisecond before he gulps. Chanyeol is long gone, stuttering, ‘it’s just you’re the eldest so.. um, yeah. I’ll just go. Right.’ But no matter how tired and sleepy he is, Minseok doesn't miss the implications of that.

He tries to get more perspective in the morning and seeing how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seem to gravitate toward each other, he can only hope it went well for them. He can see how Chanyeol glances nervously at him or how Kyungsoo stares suspiciously and he knows that they don't miss the implications either. That night becomes the very first of many late night conversations to come.

_ Firsts. _

**Triple X** : They are..? You can't just say those thing and expect us (and the readers) to leave it be Xiumin-ssi. (laughs)

 **Xiumin :** (Laughs) Of course, sorry. I don't know how to explain it but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are each other’s comfort, save heaven. No matter how far they stray from each other or how much people tried to break them apart, at the end of the day they’ll come back to each other. Do you get it? I’m not making any sense but they’re.. each other’s first choice. I think Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s first serious relationship - not that kind of puppy love - and vice versa! And honestly, I believe they’ll be each other’s firsts last. 

**Triple X** : (hums) That’s actually a very deep and beautiful thing to say. Sadly our time has come to an end, thanks for your time Xiumin-ssi, you’ve answered the questions so well.

 **Xiumin :** Thank you, the other members will arrived soon, please take care of them. And I hope you guys make a beautiful article from this interview and put in a lot of kind words to our new couple. 

**Triple X** : Will do, maybe we’ll send a copy to EXO’s dorm later! We hope the lesson went well, we hope to see you again!

 **Xiumin :** Thank you, I have to go now, but I’ll wait for the magazine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.. the relationship tag says Chansoo but there will be no Chanyeol nor Kyungsoo's pov here. I tried to come out with a different concepts every time I write something new but.. tbh I'm not really satisfied with this?? 
> 
> Because this fic is focusing on what the other member's think about Chansoo, there will be a lot of insensitive opinion about their same-sex relationship (or seems like they're dealing too easy with it and just, I feel sorry in general) and lots out-of-characters character. Sorry for any potential discrepancies because I never read magazine before, I did my research but .. yeah. 
> 
> **TL;DR**  
>  I'm sorry. I'm not satisfied with this fic but and I'm not planning to revisit it so.. take it or leave it~


	2. 2nd Day - Harmony

**Not long after Xiumin went into the studio, a familiar figure approached us with a sweet dimpled smile. Before we have to say anything however, Lay quickly sits down and bombards us with lots of questions, what a weird turn of events.**

**Lay :** Hello, nice to meet you. Have other members arrived yet? Oh, you didn't wait too long for me, right? Am I late?

 **Triple X :** (laughs) Nice to finally meet you too, Lay-ssi. We haven't waited for long and Xiumin-ssi has finished his interview part and is now inside the recording studio. But we would like to ask you some questions in return, if that’s okay. 

**Lay :** Of course! How rude of me, go on. 

**Triple X :** We know you’ve been in China for your individual schedule when the news about D.O and Park Chanyeol's relationship broke out. And you just get back this morning, surely you haven't met any of them yet, right? Can you tell us what you feel about this issue?

 **Lay :** Yes, it’s true. Since I have personal schedule on China, I haven't seen them since the news broke, I only know about the news from internet. If you ask me, to be honest, I’m a little disappointed. 

**Triple X :** Oh? You don't like it? Can you tell us more? We’re assuming that you don't support this kind of relationship, then?

 **Lay :** No, no! That comes out wrong, of course I support them, it’s the.. netizens that I’m disappointed with. I read a lot of hateful comments and I called Chanyeol straight away, telling him to stay away from internet. They’re such precious brothers to me, I can't stand seeing them hurt by people who supposed to be our ‘fans’ and do nothing about it.

 **Triple X :** You’re right, there's some boycotting and uproar going around. And you called Chanyeol straight away, what a sweet gesture. How about D.O-ssi, have you talked with him?

 **Lay :** I called Kyungsoo too, he might appear indifferent but I know this affects him greatly. I hope people will realize how much their words can hurt and stop babbling people so easily. 

**Triple X :** Do you mean bashing? The negative act of..? Oh, right, that must be the word you’re looking for. Back to our topic, it appears no one wants to say anything on this matter. We can count the other celebrities - beside EXO members - who show their support openly, on one hand. What do you think about this matter?

 **Lay :** People are scared. In entertainment industry friends are hard to make, and I can't really say anything about this. I know for a fact Park Myeongsu-ssi posted something supporting on his SNS account, everyone was talking about it. Yesung sunbaenim and Kyungsoo’s acting friends like Jo Insung-ssi and Jo Jongsuk-ssi, too. Even Lu-ge called me earlier and told me to pass on his support for the couple. So I think people are scared, but knowing that they have blessings from the ones who really matter is the important thing. 

**Triple X :** Lay-ssi, you never fail to amaze us. That's really wise words there, we hope more support will come and the couple will stay strong. Thanks for your time and as a closing, will you tell us what would you describe Chanyeol and D.O’s relationship with one word?

 **Lay :** It’s fine, I hope my speech will make people stop making this harder than it should be for them. If I have to describe it with only one word? Can it be more than one? (laughs) No? Oh, okay then. Hmm.. then I guess, it would be harmony. 

_Harmony._

“Chanyeol?! Open up!” 

After knocking for the umpteenth time to no answer, Yixing remembers that he has a cellphone and quickly dials Chanyeol number. Chanyeol answers on the fourth ring, with a breathless _‘hello?’_ and cuts off the call when Yixing finishes explaining that he’s been waiting out in the cold in front of Chanyeol’s studio for half an hour (he’s hasn’t).

The door opens shortly after, but instead of Chanyeol, Yixing is met with a red faced and smiling Kyungsoo. “Come on in, hyung!” Weirdly, he feels like he’s visiting Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's house in another domestic alternate universe and not walking into Chanyeol’s One Piece Flag’s decorated, private studio. 

“I thought you would have been at the dorm?” He asks Kyungsoo, not entirely sure why Chanyeol is sprawled like a starfish on the floor. “Is Chanyeol passed out? What did you guys do, I’ve knocked like bazillion time.”

“I was, but I’m bored and Chanyeol begs me to come. Sorry, we didn't heard you, the music was pretty loud.” Yixing stares at Kyungsoo, the studio is so eerily quiet that it’s bordering creepy if not for the sound of Chanyeol’s harsh breathing - he’s not dead then. “We were jamming together, earlier there was music I swear,” Kyungsoo adds. “And then Chanyeol jabbed me because I sound better at high notes and I jabbed his ribs just because I can.”

“Basically, we’re play fighting and Kyungsoo was screaming with loud music blasting so we didn't hear you. Sorry,” Chanyeol apologises from the floor. 

“Okay.”

The computer is still on and Yixing can see the screen clearly from his spot. He walks closer. It’s a composition, a sweet one, he hums quietly to the notes and nods his head along to the invisible beat.* In the corner of his eyes, he can see Chanyeol drinking from the water bottle Kyungsoo gave him while the shorter man wipes his sweat with a towel. Maybe he shouldn’t pay them - Chanyeol - a surprise visit after all. 

“What is this?” He asks minutes later, because it sounds really good in his head and he’s never heard it before. “Can I play it?”

“Yeah, it’s really great, hyung! You should totally listen to it! It’s Kyungsoo's, he’s been composing that and - ouch! Stop hitting me!”

“Oh, I didn't know. It’s okay if you don't want me to..” He trails off, unsure if the song is supposed to be a secret between the two sweaty figures on the floor or not.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiles, hands waving casually, like trying to tell him ‘go on’. “Chanyeol just likes to exaggerate sometimes, it’s not even that good and it’s not finished yet.”

“It sounds good in my head though.” Yixing says, quick to give Kyungsoo a smile and clicks the play button.

It is great, the song flows calmly and before long Kyungsoo’s own voice joins it, sometimes humming and most of the time discussing the lyrics with Chanyeol. There’s still something missing though, Yixing won't lie, it’s not that smooth and needs a little layering - maybe a drum? Nothing too drastic though - to complete it. But if it’s really Kyungsoo’s, the man is doing a really great job for his first time. 

When the song ends, Chanyeol takes his guitar and start playing the same chord over and over again, telling Kyungsoo to listen to it and asking him if they can include it in the second verse. Kyungsoo looks tempted. 

Yixing feels invisible, so he clicks every folder he sees and tries to find some blackmail material. When he finally finds a suspicious folder named _‘empty’_ , the other two have long given up and are now harmonizing to English pop songs. The folder is weird because when he clicks it, another folder named _‘empty’_ pops up again, but Yixing is nothing if not persistent. 

“You should go lower, yeah,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds distant, “And maybe I could, wait - I was thinking the same thing! Play it again, let’s try from the beginning.”

When he finally reaches the end, Yixing stares numbly. It’s full of mp3 files, what must be Chanyeol's compositions. He can hear Chanyeol’s laugh booming when he scrolls past the titles, to scared to play them; _Kyungsoo May 2016, For Kyungsooooo, Soo170127, songforkyungsoo, Unfinished Kyungsoo141206, 2016newnewneewkyungsoo--_

“So, hyung! What do you think?” Yixing hurriedly closes the window and turns around to see Kyungsoo’s eager expression. “How was it?”

Yixing feels like he’s lying when he answers, “It’s beautiful.” Although it’s not a lie, right? Everything is beautiful, even Junmyeon’s messy room is beautiful (maybe not, but it’s slightly beautiful, the messy _aesthetic_ ).

Chanyeol laughs again, this time slapping the floor and rolling around, Kyungsoo has already saved the guitar and his expression holds a certain level of judgement. “Actually, we're asking about our earlier duet. Are you talking about my composition? Because I don't think it’s that great,” Kyungsoo answers with a huff of amusement when Chanyeol wouldn't stop laughing. 

“Oh, yes, it’s lacking but I’m sure Chanyeol can tell you what to do. You should consider the guitar chord he played earlier. And.. I’m talking about your duet of course, it’s beautiful.”

Kyungsoo snorts, ignoring Chanyeol shouting about how great his guitar chord idea is. “You must have spaced out, hyung, we just re-enact the world worst rapping of- you know what, that's okay. Just listen to us closely this time, alright?”

“Sure,” he answers while smiling apologetically. 

“Oh?” Chanyeol sits up from the floor and grabs his guitar, still wiping his imaginary tears. “Again?”

“Hmm, no. Let’s just sing that sushi song,” Kyungsoo answers, pushing his glasses up. “I like that song.”

Yixing didn't know sushi had a jingle but clearly Chanyeol knows because he hums, already warming up. They talk for a second, _‘we haven't practiced that song though’ ‘don’t worry, I’ve memorized the lyrics after we left the sushi place’ ‘that’s not what I’m talking about’_ but Chanyeol finally nods and plays the intro. 

It’s amazing, when Chanyeol’s deep voice joins Kyungsoo’s and they do on the spot ad-libs or how Kyungsoo could pick up easily when Chanyeol slowed the pace or the other way around. It should be impossible, how they seem to read each other’s mind, with the way they’re catching other’s intentions the second after they think it and how Yixing feels like he’s watching something intimate when he’s just listening to his band mates singing together. 

_\--will give me just enough_  
To bury my love in the moon dust  
I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
To bury my love in the moon dust  
I've buried my love in the moon dust.* 

“Now, for real, how was it hyung?”

Yixing watches the twin pleased smiles they give him - the way Chanyeol’s hand rests casually on Kyungsoo’s thigh, the way the younger is leaning slightly toward the taller, the way their bodies show _everything_ \- and he smiles back. “It’s perfect.”

Yixing thinks it’s beautiful, the way their voices blend and compliment each other's, the way _they_ complete each other. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

It's a perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnote for *(s) :  
> 1\. [Kyungsoo's composition](https://mobile.twitter.com/ChansooInNature/status/816293118647504896/video/1)  
> I'm not a music major and everything Yixing said about layering and stuff is just me making up everything in the spot  
> 2\. [Jaymes Young's Moondust](https://www.google.co.id/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://open.spotify.com/track/3mBCTEzhxcv6jLaxXoOvWs&ved=0ahUKEwjQ1bWE46rUAhVFso8KHZhwCQwQFggoMAE&usg=AFQjCNHLW49z4eYEAKNaqaWAmZmEabCiYg&sig2=Ux9pVVUkI1qkuiTZADsoyg)


	3. 3rd Day - bittersweet

**Triple X :** Good day, Suho-ssi. We’re looking forward to our interview regarding two of your band mates relationship. Less than an hour it become the hot topic, they’re on the top search in every site even internationally, are you aware of this?

 **Suho :** Yes, I’m aware. It’s not surprising, considering the situation. Even Kris called me, says that EXO is full of scandals that he can’t missed it even if he wants to and he’s in Paris right now (laughs).

 **Triple X :** That's right, just weeks after the chaos of the twelve of you meet up on a casual dinner and another scandal breaks out (laughs). Fans are crazy with their theory now; says that it’s just a fraud or that the band is gonna disbanded because apparently this means Lee Sooman-ssi doesn't care about EXO anymore, could you tell us your opinion about this?

 **Suho :** I think the fans are scared. It’s a shocking news and despite the whole ‘shipping’ things going around the fandom, they never really know what to do if ChanBaek and KaiSoo turns out to be real, you know? We’re gonna disbanded eventually, that's true and I wouldn't say otherwise. But even so it wouldn't be because of this. And to think this as a fraud, that just went too far (laugh).

 **Triple X:** The whole ‘shipping’ things, as you put it, has been going even before your debut era and it’s not just in EXO, every group have it, boys or girls. They even have a special name for Chanyeol-ssi and D.O-ssi, it’s called ChanSoo or ChanDi. But you still think this wouldn't work out?

 **Suho :** It will work out in the end, at least to a certain degree. Our country has changed, most of our fans are the younger generation so they’re more open minded for.. things like this. And Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are committed to their relationship so I think when people sees their genuine feelings they could - hopefully- lessen the blow. I’m not mad if people decided to have nothing to do with them, but please don't make everything harder. 

**Triple X:** We understand, they’re the first idol that openly tell their relationship to public, but maybe they won’t be the last. You’re the leader of EXO, surely they’ve told you their worries and fears? 

**Suho :** We talked a lot, but in times like this I wonder if we’ve talked enough. Their relationship is frowned upon, and it’s even harder with them being an idol and I hope they remember they could always come to me anytime. Anyway, they’re so stubborn, when the photos leaked Kyungsoo said he did kissed Chanyeol and he swear wouldn't say otherwise if people asks, scaring the agency, even our manager looks traumatized (laughs) so here we are!

 **Triple X:** What a bold move! What’s Chanyeol reaction to D.O's statement? What do you think about their relationship in general?

 **Suho :** Chanyeol - bless his soul - for the first time has nothing to say, only shadowing Kyungsoo wherever he go like he’s scared someone will pops out of nowhere from under the bed and hurts him. It’s cute, their love, it’s.. bittersweet. But now I hope, it gets a lot sweeter so the bitter part is.. tolerable (laugh).

_bitter **sweet.**_

“Shit!”

Junmyeon looks up from the article on his phone, just in time to see Chanyeol’s eyes widen dramatically - almost as wide as Kyungsoo’s. No one scolds him for cursing but to be honest, no one is really paying attention to him, busy with the clear photos of kissing figures in front of their eyes. Junmyeon wonders if spending so much time with Kyungsoo will makes him do that too, with his eyes and snickers. He mentally slaps himself because it’s not appropriate reaction, at least for now. 

“That looks exactly like you two,” their manager says, clearly exhausted. “Tell me it’s not.”

“It’s us.” Kyungsoo nods calmly. 

Once again, Junmyeon resists the urge to laughs because this situation is so ridiculous. He never pegs Kyungsoo to be someone who’s comfortable with PDA, but judging by the pictures in front of them he’s very wrong. Chanyeol eyes still wide, and they flickers nervously from Kyungsoo’s face, their manager and the representative - Minhyuk - from their agency. Junmyeon wonders if Chanyeol realizes he’s here too and shifts from his spot, hiding his smile when Chanyeol doesn't even spare him a glance. 

“Kim Junmyeon, this is not funny. Please stop laughing and act like the leader you are.” Their manager sends him a heated glare. “Your happy vibe is distracting, concentrate.”

“Sure, hyung,” he answers easily with a smile. 

It’s not that he doesn't know the urgent situation, but they’ve debuted for what, seven.. eight years? The fame is as strong as ever but their fans has been calmed, matured by time and Junmyeon thinks it’s their time to enjoys the live, stop living so serious and uptight all the time. They’ve lived through lots of scandals, that they can handle it with smile now. Maybe starts to act reckless once in awhile and dates one of their fans. But maybe, this is even _more fun._ His phone has been vibrating like crazy so Junmyeon decided to open their group chat. 

_Sehunnie : I bet for all Jongin's Ironman figurines it’s them_

Junmyeon quickly types back, _‘everyone betting it’s them, what’s there to bet??’_

_Sehunnie : so it is really them!!!! pay up!!_

“Let’s just deny it first thing in the morning,” Minhyuk’s voice makes Junmyeon pays attention again to their little group, “Both of you, say confidently _‘that’s not us’_ and no one will know the difference. Korea is big, we can tell them it’s just your doppelganger. Hell, it can even be a Japanese person there, who knows, right? It’s just a side profile, nothing too fatal, nothing we can't fix.”

Now, Minhyuk sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, more than anything. “Doppelganger?” Junmyeon asks instead. 

“Your lookalike, they said you have seven of them, all around the world,” Kyungsoo answers for him, still looks calm as ever it’s started to get scary. 

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, and,” Kyungsoo pauses chewing his lower lips and Junmyeon realizes how scared the younger actually is, “I don’t want to deny it.”

“What?!”

“It’s just, I can’t tell people that’s not me kissing Chanyeol. I don’t want to, you can't make me.”

He glances at Chanyeol, but the taller looks like a lost boy and doesn't know why he’s involved in this conversation in the first place. Junmyeon glances at his phone again. They’re still chirping excitedly about how Chanyeol’s clothes - the one he wear at the photos - are already known worldwide and discussing the spiraling fans theory on the internet. 

_Jonginnie : but it’s not even their face?? like?? we can just ignore it_

_Baekhyunnie : yeah it’s not a big deal .... people will forget Lol_

Junmyeon smirks. _‘Kyungsoo doesn't want to deny it,’_ he types. 

_Minnie-hyung : oh! live report, tell us what happened_

The dorm supposed to be empty, at this time of the day. But Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo has been dragged back from their individual schedule for this sudden emergency meeting. Junmyeon kinda likes it, he can wear his favorite t-shirt and sits comfortably on the couch. After this, he can be the first one to cuddles Kyungsoo and Chanyeol while comforting them. Or maybe they'll comfort each other and lets Junmyeon in the cuddle pile, either way is fine for him. 

Their manager claps for their attention before suggesting, “We can either deny it or we can just ignore it. Either way--”

“Why can’t we _just admit it_?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“We can’t, Kyungsoo, what were you thinking?” Their manager stage whispers, eyes widen in disbelief. “You're an actor, what about your career? But first and foremost you’re a singer, with eight other members on it!”

Junmyeon agrees in his head, _‘yeah Kyungsoo, what were you thinking?’_ but he understand where Kyungsoo coming from. It must be tiring, dating in secret. And with the attention they get now, it will be even harder to hide. People tends to forget that behind the hard working, cold and serious exterior, Kyungsoo is just a soft marshmallow who needs the love and affections like everyone else. 

“What about your reputation? Chanyeol’s? Not to mention the group, do you think your fans will be happy about this? If you doesn't want to claim _‘no, wrong person’_ we’ll just ignore it or whatever. We can schedule blind dates for the two of you right away--”

“If people asks, I swear on my grandmother name I’ll tell them, confidently, _‘yes, that's me. I kissed Park Chanyeol, got any problem with that?’_ over and over again until they’re tired of asking.”

Junmyeon gapes, beside him their manager looks traumatized and Minhyuk looks like he will cry any second now. 

“I don't want blind date,” Chanyeol says timidly. “Please don’t make us do it, hyung.”

“ _The two of you_ , can't just decide that by yourself. You’re in a group, please think about the agency--”

“Then _maybe_ we should ask the group! It’s not like, we can deny it anyway, even Toben will know that's me and Chanyeol. People are not that stupid.” 

Minhyuk sounds like he groans ‘fucker’ under his breath but Junmyeon not so sure. They paused the meeting, with Minhyuk and their manager unsure what to do to the stubborn creatures in front of them. Kyungsoo walks to the kitchen and grabs a drink while Chanyeol hovering around him, eyes searching for any sign of danger (“No one is gonna jump from the fridge, Yeol” “I know! But, just, let me check for a second!”) Junmyeon smiles fondly at them. At least they have each other. 

“Alright, let’s ask the other members, but I swear if--”

Junmyeon already types to his phone, ignoring the rest of the sentence, _‘nothing happened because you guys are invited to the meeting party part2 ~~!!!’._

_‘p.s. bring chicken please, I’m hungry.’_

 

“Chanyeol, I need to _pee._ Please stay here, I beg you.”

“I’m just concerned that someone might hide in the-- hey, it’s not like I never saw your--”

“Shut up! Oh my God!”

Junmyeon watches how Kyungsoo surrendering his personal space to Chanyeol and thinks that they got each other, plus seven of them in addition. The group meeting will means more back ups for Kyungsoo to ‘just admit it’ headfirst strategy and judging by their manager’s face, he knows that too. He wonders if everyone secretly ‘ship’ Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together because he knows he is. 

Junmyeon's phone rings and he picks it up without looking, “Hello?”

_“After all this years, EXO are so full of scandals, we’re not even done yet with the dinner thing.”_

He laughs, glancing at the name ‘Fanfan’ on the screen even if he already knows the that voice by heart, before answering, “Yeah? Are you stalking us?” He walks to his bedroom, pretending that their manager doesn't staring suspiciously at him.

_“Hell, no. I’m in Paris but I couldn't miss the news even if I try.”_

Junmyeon closes the door of his room and smiles. “It’ll getting crazier from now on. Can you believe Kyungsoo wants to..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I can't resist the temptation to throw some KrisHo in there
> 
> 2) Yes, I believe in the future (in this alternate universe anyway) EXO will have a family dinner with KrisHanTao ;;____;;
> 
> 3) To make things clear, the member's pov have different time lines; Minseok's is 2017ish, Yixing is 2016ish, Junmyeon's takes place just days before the interview 
> 
> 4) not beta-ed, Mel's busy but she'll do it eventually so.. the mistakes are mine~


	4. 4th Day - Sun & Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine...

**After we saw ourselves out from the studio building, we went to another side of the town to meet with the rising likable duo in the variety show. It’s not hard to find them, for Byun Baekhyun and Chen already waiting for us when we arrived at the set.**

**Triple X :** Hello! We’re here for the interview, hope we’re not interrupting anything?

 **Baekhyun :** Of course, not! We’ve been waiting for you!

 **Triple X :** Alright, is it okay if we start the interview now?

 **Chen :** Go ahead! We’re on our break so it’s okay.

 **Triple X :** Okay then, let’s start with the warm up question, shall we? Can you tell us what your thought about Park Chanyeol and D.O’s relationship? Have you had any inkling that they might be in a relationship all this time?

 **Baekhyun :** No, no. It’s definitely a new development, no one knew until recently. But.. should I say this? (laughs) Actually, I caught them kissing once, in the dorm. But I thought they were just experimenting so.. okay, this is awkward. Ugh, anyway, I think I have plenty of times to come in term with it so it’s more than okay, at least for me. 

**Chen :** I.. didn’t saw that coming, so when I first heard the news it makes my hands shakes and blown my mind (laughs) But looking back now, their relationships is always.. special. Chanyeol is a good friend of practically everyone, but at the end of the day he always come back to Kyungsoo. Their relationship is a good influence for both party, like, it brings the best from each other? I think I’m rambling, I’ll just stop now (laughs)

 **Baekhyun :** Yeah, Jongdae is right, they bring be he best out from each other. And despite looking annoyed and murderous, I think Kyungsoo secretly likes the attention Chanyeol gave him. All things considered, they’re good for each others.

 **Triple X :** In our previous interview, Suho-ssi and Lay-ssi mentioned about the harsh acts and rude comments aimed at the new couple. What do you think about this matter?

 **Chen :** Of course we’re sad to hear all those hurtful things, but I’m sure the hyungs already took all wise and meaningful words from our mouths, so I’ll just second everything they said (laughs) 

**Triple X :** (Laughs) You don't even know what they said! But it’s true that we had a serious talks regarding this matter. What about you Baekhyun-ssi?

 **Baekhyun :** Like Jongdae said, we’d like to keep this interview light because I’m sure you’ve got your share of serious talk from the hyungs (laughs) But to those haters, let me tell you this; no matter what you do, what happens to a relationship is decided between two people in them. So please just let them be happy, spare all the hate and go back to our own business. 

**Triple X :** We’ll just pretend that’s not a serious threat veiled talk we’re having just now (laughs) How about Chanyeol and D.O-ssi as an individual ?

 **Baekhyun :** As an individual, they’re a two different person so of course personality wise, they’re different too. They’re many things, but I like to compare them as the sun and the moon? 

**Triple X :** There are many other terms to describe their difference, such as night and day, black and whiter or just plain quiet and loud. Why did you chose that, specifically?

 **Baekhyun :** (Laughs) I don’t know, it’s just how it is. Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo’s playful side and Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol behaves. It’s just, Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s sun and no one can convince me otherwise. 

  
_Sun and Moon_  


Kyungsoo is cold, private and serious. 

Well, at least that’s what people tend to believe. But if they look closer, they’ll see that Kyungsoo is hardworking and shy. Even more closer, he’s soft spoken, caring and kind. Baekhyun likes to think that Kyungsoo's personality is not that different from an onion, with many layers protecting the core. He’ll only let the _chosen one_ to see what’s inside his thought, to know how he really feels, to show what he’s really like. 

Of course, the lucky person has to be none other than Park Chanyeol. 

“Hey, Baek! Have you seen Kyungsoo? He got back before me right?”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, scrutinizing with his eyes, _‘what makes Chanyeol so damn special?’_

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol waves innocently at him, trying to get his attention. “Um.. I’ll just find him by myself then.”

“Leave him be. Kyungsoo arrived with long face earlier, he doesn't even want to eat.” Baekhyun explains with a frown, Kyungsoo did looks exhausted, even more than usual. “I don't think he’ll appreciate your prodding, he literally wears his ‘do not disturb, respect my freaking personal space’ face.”

Chanyeol’s face falls at that. “Really? I’ll get going then.”

Nodding, Baekhyun picks his sandwich apart, thinking that Chanyeol got his message to leave Kyungsoo be. But turns out, what he meant when he said, _‘I’ll get going’_ is walking straight at the closed door where Kyungsoo is currently sleeping. Baekhyun’s mouth opens in shock, but before he could do something to prevent Chanyeol from entering his own room, the taller man already gone behind the closed door.

Cursing, Baekhyun stands from his chair, food forgotten. He’ll drag Chanyeol out to let the younger rest, Kyungsoo's been filming since dawn and Baekhyun thinks he’ll appreciate Baekhyun's thought to throw the giant out from his room. His hands aimed at the door, ready to knock while preparing his speech. _‘Kyungsoo, hey, I tried to stop Chanyeol I swear, but he won’t listen. don’t hit me, okay?’_ It’s weird however, when he heard nothing from the other side of the door. Frowning, he knocks and open the door, peeking to the dark room while his body stayed outside. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo, I tried to stop Chanyeol! I swear, you have to believe me but he won’t-”

Stopping in his track, Baekhyun blinks furiously, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of him. Chanyeol is half sitting-half laying on Kyungsoo’s bed, what’s even more bizarre is the clinging figure on top of him. Chanyeol’s hand stop rubbing Kyungsoo’s scalp when he saw Baekhyun entering but Kyungsoo doesn't even glance at him, hugging Chanyeol tighter and snuggling closer to him. 

Baekhyun never saw him like this, so vulnerable and cuddly, it's. . _weird_. 

“Hey, Baek. Uh.. Kyungsoo's really out of it now, can you um.. close the door, please?”

Baekhyun left them be, “Oh. Okay,” and close the door with dazed mind. 

It’s even weirder when Kyungsoo emerges from his room not long after, looking like his usual self and offering to cook and making a small talk at him - Chanyeol grinning in tow. In Baekhyun’s mind now, Kyungsoo is like a freaking game, one that he doesn't even realize he’s playing. After the earlier scene Baekhyun wonders, which level he’s in now? 

Chanyeol though, it looks like he already won. 

 

Chanyeol is loud, bright and carefree. 

Well, that’s true. 

“Hey, are you even paying attention?”

Baekhyun grins cheekily at Jongdae, pinching his cheek just to see him scowl. “Of course I am.”

“Whatever, are you done yet?”

“No.”

“Can't you use your own phone? Why stealing mine?”

Ignoring Jongdae’s sigh, Baekhyun keep scrolling through the videos at Jongdae’s phone, looking at the fancams from their previous concert. After un- pausing the video, Baekhyun continues his internal monologue. 

Chanyeol is loud, yes. He radiates warmth and joy and his laughs is infectious. How Kyungsoo and him got along with how mismatched their personality is beyond him, is it the opposite attract people always talks about? But Kyungsoo, the sweet reserved Kyungsoo seems happier when Chanyeol is within his arm reach, always laughs louder and acts sillier. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he found the video of their acoustic stage, Chanyeol looks like a puppy, playing the guitar while smiling bashfully at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s smile looks different though, aimed at Chanyeol only. It’s softer, his eyes seems to lights up even more than usual. 

Chanyeol is bright and full of life, radiating light and happiness just like how the sun shines at the summer. Meanwhile Kyungsoo is calm and timid, serene that sometimes he looks distant. He’s always there in the background, although sometimes goes unnoticed, unappreciated like the moon. 

But the moon reflects the shine of the sun, just like how Kyungsoo lives through Chanyeol. Baekhyun thinks it’s the way he helps Chanyeol do something stupid, because he won’t do it himself. It’s the way he always smiles wider when Chanyeol shift his attention back to him after playing with other members.

The truth is, have anyone notice the way the sun reaches for the moon? Just like the way the moon lets the sun shines throughout the day, the sun lets the moon glimmers throughout the night.*

“Baek, how much of a narcissistic you are that you have to see all your fancams and hear your own voice on a loop?” Jongdae whines, plopping beside him and peeks at his phone. “ _‘ChanDi moments?’_ What the hell? I thought- What are you doing, that’s even weirder, man. Chanyeol! Baekhyun is watching a porn with you and Kyungsoo on it!”

Baekhyun smacks Jongdae’s head none to gently, groaning when Chanyeol's voice boom in the hallway, “Did Jongdae just screaming out my name and ‘porn’ in the same sentence?!”

Baekhyun looks at the video for the last time, Kyungsoo's smile directed solely for Chanyeol and how the taller beams at the sight. Kyungsoo’s resting comfortably at Chanyeol’s thigh and the way Chanyeol leans closer at Kyungsoo’s space. Sighing, Baekhyun close the application window and clear Jongdae’s history. 

“Jongdae is lying!” Baekhyun shouts back, laughter muffled between Jongdae’s hand. “I’m innocent, but have you take a look at _his_ web history? Because it’s empty and that’s what suspicious! Don't you agree?! Someone?!”

When Chanyeol opens the door with too wide grin, Kyungsoo peeking with amused expression behind him, Baekhyun thinks there’s nothing wrong with the moon reaches out to the sun, if the sun tries so hard to befriend the moon 

(Months later, when he saw the sun kissed the moon, he’s trembling, slightly afraid and confused. But if the sun and the moon decided to love each other, hey, _maybe_ that's okay too, .)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(s) references; [here](https://twitter.com/fluffxxi/status/794349842738790400) and [here.](http://littlechefsoo.tumblr.com/post/160197206588/i-just-watched-fancams-of-chansoo-in-la-with-my)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know why it turns out like this, I imagine it less poetic (it's not even poetic at all) and I'm not even sure if this fits the theme TAT what have I done??


	5. 5th Day - Wishes & Regrets

**Triple X :** What about you, Chen-ssi? What do you think about the couple, personality wise?

 **Chen :** They’re different, yes. And I agree with Baekhyun, they resemble sun and moon’s perfectly. But, yeah, I would never thought that Kyungsoo would be the one who’s so stubborn to tell public about their relationship.

 **Triple X :** Now, talking about the shocking statement, how did you react the first time you heard it?

 **Baekhyun :** Junmyeon-hyung texted us, said that we’re invited to discuss the matter further and.. I don’t know, I think everyone takes the hint, we know things getting serious. So when we heard it for the first time the tension is already there, so it’s awkward and tense. Maybe under other circumstances it’ll be different but, things happens like this. 

**Chen :** Yeah, that day everyone’s busy with their individual schedules and when we’ve finally sitting comfortably with boxes of chicken, the first thing Kyungsoo said is that he’s sorry. Everyone’s so shocked that no one talks for whole five minutes just like Baekhyun said, but.. eventually we’re just- I don’t know, I accept them for who they are and if that makes them happy then so do I.

 **Triple X :** Oh, we expect more drama and such (laughs) There’s really no punches and screams? And the couple? How did they react to the silence? What about after?

 **Chen :** God, no! Looking back, that’s really anticlimactic, we should have scream in disbelief and make some chaos. After that.. we talked about Kyungsoo’s decision to admit their relationship and everyone show their support with dazed expression, it’s really funny. And then we just ate the chickens and took a break for the day. 

**Triple X :** It’s regretful that we can’t interview the couple, but to hear from your perspective is another kind of gift, thanks for giving us a chance. We hope the couple is doing okay?

 **Baekhyun :** They’re doing too great! Because the negative reactions, they can’t really go outside of the dorm but I think they secretly likes it. And Triple X has been known for their neutral and no judgment articles, naturally we’re glad you want to do this interview with us. We’re going to say ‘no comment’ to others because, did you saw their headline? _’Breaking : D.O and Chanyeol EXO are gay’_ and the article itself is full of homophobic slur, even coming from a professional magazine. It’s really sad, I feel offended after I read those.

 **Chen :** Baekhyun's right, it’s like written by a hormonal kid full of prejudice instead of professional. So of course we accept yours, please don’t let us down. As for the couple, they’re in.. lockdown? I don't think they’ll come out publicly any time soon. They’re hurting, from those hateful people but at least they have each other. So please, to the reader, please stop the hate. Especially if you’re our fans, who’s supposed to be our family, supporting us no matter what. We’re not asking too much, just let them be happy.

_ Wishes & Regrets _

“I hope they’re okay, Kyungsoo sounds tired.”

“They’re-” Jongdae yawns, blinking and refocusing his thought again before he tries again, “They will be fine, they got us. You even call to let them know that you got their back no matter what. They expect nothing more hyung, just our support is enough, at least for now. Wait, what did I just said again? I think I didn’t make any sense. ”

“No, no. Your speech is wonderful. You tired?”

Jongdae nods, rubbing his eyes after yawned continuously. “Yeah like, mentally, not physically you know? Today has been really weird and yeah, weird. Anyway, when will you come back, hyung?” 

Jongdae squints, because Yixing is smiling at him now. It’s blinding, and his giggles kinda annoying because Jongdae is exhausted but Yixing doesn't seems like he’ll sleep any time soon. 

“Mm.. Tuesday. If you’re tired just rest then, sleep.”

“Okay. Aren't you tired, though? It’s past midnight.”

After murmuring last words and ‘goodnight's at each other, Jongdae left staring at the black screen of his phone. Groaning, he stares back at his ceiling. His thought still occupied by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's now not so secret relationship. How come he never realizes it? But to be fair, he never thinks about the possibilities either. Just because they do fanservice all the time, kissed and hugged, slapping each others butt, that doesn't mean they’re.. gay. He frowns deeper, are they? 

It’s not like he’s not aware of the diversity of sexual preferences but he never thought about anything else other than man and woman relationship. Somehow, he expect other to.. do just _that._ He always saw _that people_ to be someone outside of his little bubble, that it’s okay because they’re far away, just a nameless stranger. But with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol coming out to them, his brothers, one that he knows all their habit as well as their weird quirks. It feels more _real_ , like eye opener and just.. Jongdae feels bad. 

Tossing around provide nothing but irritating feels, the comfort of sleep seems so far away. After debating with himself, Jongdae finally stands up, walking carefully to the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk would help. 

Except, when he reach the end of the stair, the light in the common room is on and there’s two figures snuggling on the sofa. He halts his step, not sure if he should disturb them or not. But in the end he decided to walk closer, announcing his presence, until-

“I’m sorry Chanyeol.”

Okay, maybe Jongdae shouldn't disturb them after all.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s not mad, my mom is pretty chill when I said I fell in love with a man.”

He shouldn't eavesdrop, really. But when he heard them trying to stifle their giggles he can’t help but notice that Kyungsoo is crying. Or at least he has been crying, because his voice is shaky and teary. Instead of happiness, Jongdae can feel him weeping although the giggles doesn't stop and turns into a full blown laughter. It sounds sad, painfully so.

“Stop crying, Soo. I don't know what I’m supposed to do when you cry and laugh at the same time.” Chanyeol coos and plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Listen, it’s not your fault. It’s no one faults. And you know what? My mom sounds ecstatic when I told her that _you_ are my boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Hmm.. She said she’s glad, at least it’s you. You’re her favorite son after all, I don’t think she can be mad at you. It’s just.. I wish we could tell her when we’re ready, not like this.”

Jongdae feels awful.

“I’m still sorry though,” Kyungsoo whispers. “For.. everything. I wish it’s a different story, maybe in another universe we’re happy without all the eyes in the world judging and cursing at us. Without all this hate.”

Jongdae frowns, Chanyeol is murmuring something back which suspiciously sounds like ‘I love you’. Chanyeol grins cheekily then and this time Jongdae catches his teasing tone easily, “Is this a confession time?”

It makes Kyungsoo laughs and pinches Chanyeol’s cheek fondly. “No, silly, it’s time to be serious. But you know, I never regret it. Everything that has happened, I’m glad I went through all of this with you.”

“Yeah?” And the playfulness is gone, Chanyeol’s face is full of adoration, smiling sadly when he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“For making you cry, because you’re sad and hurting.” Jongdae can sees the scowl on Kyungsoo’s face when the smaller man tries to break free from Chanyeol’s hug. But before he success, Chanyeol tightens his hold and laughs. “But mostly, I’m sorry for stealing your ice cream, I regret it now. We could have eat it together if I didn't finished your last secret stack.”

The slap on Chanyeol’s chest sounds satisfying and Jongdae has to hold his urge to snort at bay. He should really leave. The conversation, although it lacks in seriousness, is an intimate one. The one shared between two lover, about their fear and worries. Jongdae has no place in this.

“What kind of confession is that?”

“My kind. Now, for my wish.. hmm, I wish we have a magic tube of ice cream, one that will never run out. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds unlikely,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Huh, that’s a good wish though.” Chanyeol pouts before he pats Kyungsoo’s cheek and smile. “Then, I wish.. that you’ll stay safe, happy and bright in my arms. I wish you’ll keep smiling. Can you do that for me, Soo?”

Jongdae bites his bottom lip, already forgot about his warm milk and just intended to leave, let the couple be. He has heard too much when it’s never his place to know. Tiptoeing to his room, Jongdae feels sorry. He regrets his obliviousness and ignorance. He told Yixing that their support is enough, but he never show his conscious effort to do so. _From now_ , he tells himself, he’ll do better from now on. He wishes for the couple happiness and that magic ice cream too, maybe they’ll share it with him.

_ Wishes & Regrets _

**Triple X :** We wish for the best, for the group and the couple. Please give our regard for them, we hope they’re holding up and stay strong. 

**Chen :** Will do! Thanks for asking what’s on our mind, it means a lot. I hope people will consider their action more.

 **Triple X :** And thanks for spending your break time with us instead rest like you’re supposed to. We’ll get going, success on the filming!

 **B & C :** Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ~~I can't believe I write a chapter full of bullshits I fucked up please don't hate me for this~~  
> 


	6. (Please Read This) Important!!

****

** Important Announcement  **

First and foremost, I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story. As some of you may already know, someone's been posting this story as their own in another platform. I've left a bunch of messages for them but they haven't replying to any of it - and I know for a fact they read it because they post the last update (Jongdae's part) days after. 

If this is you, please stop. 

I write as a hobby, nobody paid me for this, except for the kudos and comments people left for my effort. But if this is what I get, I don't know if I'm going to continuing it (write) or not. But most importantly, stealing other's people work - not just mine - is not nice. Plagiarizing is a crime, you.

Secondly, for the readers who patiently wait for this story; I'm waiting for them to take down the story or at least replying to my messages before posting the last two chapters, I'm terribly sorry. ~~But _if_ the radio silent doesn't stop, I'm considering to still post it on August. Maybe.~~

  
**edit:** i won't post the rest of the story. i'm sorry.

Thanks for the understanding and **y o u** , I hope you read this.

From somewhere across the globe,  
xoxo


End file.
